Summer time
by freakymoi
Summary: Clary thought the summer before college would just be like every other summer. Then her best friend got a girlfriend and she meet some new people and everything changed. AU - AH - OOC. M-rating because better safe than sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice! Hope you enjoy :)**

**And I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. **

"But Simon, what if it's awkward? What if she doesn't like me? What if it's SUPER awkward?"

"Jeez Clary, relax, breath! I'll be there too, it won't be weird or awkward or anything. Izzie is really looking forward to meet you and she really wants you guys to get along, and you want that too, right?"

"Of course I _want_ to get along with your girlfriend, it's just strange. I'll try to calm down."

Clary took a deep breath to show that she meant it, but she still couldn't shake the nervous feeling. Simon and her were sitting in the car, driving over to Simon's _girlfriend_! Clary hadn't gotten used to the thought yet, and she wasn't really sure how she felt about sharing Simon. He had always been _her _best friend and now she was suddenly not the only one who had a claim on him. Or it wasn't really that sudden, Isabelle and Simon had dated for a few months but Simon hadn't been sure how serious it was, so Clary hadn't meet her. They have only been an official couple for a few weeks.

Clary turned to the window to distract herself. They were in a nice neighborhood with big houses. Kids were playing in front yards and riding their bikes. The sun was shining and it was very nice typical summer weather. It all looked very idyllic. It was very calming.

"Good job calming down Clary. I don't really get why you are so nervous, you are not the one who are meeting your girlfriend's older brother for the first time. What if he's the overprotective type who threatens to kill me if I hurt his sister? I wouldn't really be that good in a fight, unless it's some sort of video game, and we both know that it never is!" Clary started laughing; Simon was always so good at cheering her up. And he was right. With his skinny, not-at-all-athletic body, he was not really the fighting type.

"Why is it that you haven't met her older brother yet? I mean, you have met her parents and her little brother. And also, we both know that you needn't worry about her brother, after what you told me about Isabelle. It sounds like she can take care of herself and fight her own battle. "

"Well her brother, his name is Alec by the way, is away at college, and this is the first time he's been home since things got serious between us. And I have told you a million times to call her Izzie!"

"I know but as I already told you, it seems weird to call her by her nickname when I haven't even met her."

"Okay fine… but you are being silly and you know it!"

The conversation ended there because Simon was parking the car in front of a nice big house. The door flew open and a girl came running out, her long black hair fanning out. Simon was barely out of the car before she threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him close and they kissed each other. It was very chaste which Clary really appreciated. She didn't really need to see her best friend trying to stick his tongue down someone's throat. After the girl broke free from Simon she came over to Clary.

"Hi, I'm Izzie, it so nice to finally meet the famous Clary! I heard so much about you." Her smile was open and friendly and Clary took a liken to her immediately.

Izzie was much taller than Clary was and much more curvy, but then again that wasn't very hard to be. Clary was very small, both in height and in curves. Izzie was wearing black bike shorts with a lacy edge and a long white t-shirt with black print on it. She looked glamorous in an effortless way. Clary felt kind of childish in her cut off denim shorts and sky blue shirt with a rainbow on it. She thought it looked cute when she got dressed this morning, but now she had definitely changed her mind.

"Guys I hope you don't mind that the house is a little crowded today. Alec is home for the summer and he has some friends over today. And my parents and my little brother are also home, so it's a full house." Simon started saying that it was all good and the two of them drifted a little in front of Clary. Clary liked the idea of a full house, that way she wasn't the only one who wasn't used to be there.

The house was just as beautiful on the inside as on the outside. The bottom floor consisted of large spacious room with big windows, it was so nice. They walked into the kitchen where Izzie got them something to drink, and then they got out to the deck. There was sun chairs spread out around the pool and some tables by the grill. There was even a place to make a fire. Clary was in awe by her surroundings.

And then she noticed _him_. There were people hanging out all over the deck but after Clary first saw him, she just couldn't look away again. He was running around with some guys laughing and playing soccer. He was tall, lean but muscular, sunkissed skin and golden hair shining in the sun. Clary couldn't tear her eyes away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own any character or anything from the Mortal Instuments, they of course all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**(Thank you to those who left a review, it was so nice of you and very motivating!)**

Clary was hypnotized by the golden boy. She had a feeling she never had before. Suddenly she felt a pinch on her arm and she finally tore her eyes away to look at Simon with a confused and dazed expression on her face. "Ouch, what was that for?" "I been talking to you and you didn't notice because you were ogling boys, so I had to snap you out of it." Simon was grinning at her and Clary felt a blush creep up her neck. Before she got a chance to defend herself, Izzie jumped in, " I totally get it Clary, Alec has some really hot friends. Why didn't I notice that before I got a boyfriend?" she mock-pouted at Simon and sighed, "but I guess it can be helped now, I'll just have to endure and close my eyes and pretend you're someone else!" "Oh yeah?" Simon reached out for her and started tickling her. Izzie started laughing and one thing led to another and they started kissing.

Clary looked away, she felt kind of awkward. She got eye contact with a girl standing close by. The girl took pity on her and came over.

"Hi there, I'm Maia, we haven't meet before, have we?" Maia had a big smile on her face. Her teeth looked extra white set of against her caramel colored skin. She looked casual chic in her green shorts and her army shirts.

"No I don't think so. I'm Clary, and the guy sucking face over there is my friend Simon."

"Nice to meet you. I go to college with Alec and the rest of the people here, do you know anybody else here or don't you want me to introduce you around?"

"Uhm, it's okay, I don't really need a big introduction, I'm just here to meet Izzie…" Clary trailed off feeling silly. The girl looked at her with an overbearing air and took her hand and pulled her over to the group of girls lying in the deck chairs by the pool.

"Hey ladies! This here is Clary. Clary this is Aline, Kaelie, Tessa and Jessie." Clary looked the girls over. They were all so mature and beautiful. Clary felt a little out of place with her wild red hair. Tessa send Clary a warm smile and Clary felt better. Tessa was what Clary always thought of as a typical English rose. She was tall, almost as pale as Clary, with beautiful grey eyes and dark brown hair. She was wearing a pale pink summer dress.

Jessie looked her over and apparently decided she wasn't worth her time because she just sighed and closed her eyes again.

The Asian looking girl with the long straight black hair called Alina, scooted forward on her seat causing her red skirt to slide up. "Nice to meet you. I don't know if Maia told you, but we all go to the same college. But it's really random how we got to know each other. Mostly it's because of who's dating who. "

"Yeah, like my boyfriend is roommate with Alec, so I got to know him too, and my roommate is Alina, who's related to Magnus, who's now dating Alec." Kaelie said with a smile. Clary was a little confused because she barely knew any of these names and people, but she was thankful that they were being friendly.

She considered asking them about the blond guy, who she couldn't help but be aware of out of the corner of her eye. She didn't make it that far because the game apparently ended and the guys flooded up on the deck where they pulled of their shirts and jumped in the pool. Clary was afraid she was going to start drooling because WAUW! Goldenboy looked even better without a shirt on.

"Sorry about that." Simon was standing next to her again looking a little sheepishly but also a little smug. Clearly he enjoyed that Izzie was finally so open about their relationship.

"No you're not, but it's okay – I forgive you! It gave me a chance to meet some of the people here."

"Wow, Clarissa Fray meeting new people – AND liking it! Who would have guessed?" Simon was grinning at her.

Clary rolled her eyes, she wasn't _that _bad at meeting new people, she just really liked the people she already knew, which was the main reason she had been so nervous to meet Isabelle. Her eyes landed again on the hot guy and she couldn't help but think that she didn't mind getting to know him better, preferably in a place where it was just the two of them and where he was wearing even less clothes than he were at the moment. Seeing him wet, with water dripping down his body, his shorts hanging dangerously low on his hips…

Suddenly she saw something that totally ruined the fantasy; she saw the long-legged, busty blonde Kaelie being pulled into an embrace by goldenboy and then they started kissing. Clary felt utterly disappointed even though it wasn't really surprising that a guy that good-looking would have a girlfriend.

Clary tore her eyes away and started checking out the other guys. So far she hadn't really notice them. In the corner of the pool two guys were making out, so Clary quickly moved past them. She did notice though that one of them had the same hair color as Izzie and since he obviously had a boyfriend he was probably Alec.

In the other end of the pool a few boys were playing a ballgame with the girls who by then had join them in the water. Besides the goldenboy there was three other guys. By the door there was three other guys leaving with Tessa and Jessie. Tessa caught Clary's eyes and smiled and waved before they all left.

Izzie caught Clary's hand. "Come on, let's get in our bikinis and get in the pool," she smiled at Clary and turned to Simon and said, "you can change in the guest bathroom right in the hallway, 'kay?"

Clary had finally been introduced to Alec and to his boyfriend Magnus. They were both really nice, though Alec kept looking at Simon in a not entirely friendly way, and it was clear that Simon was getting nervous. He kept trying to make more space between him and Izzie, and Izzie just kept pressing herself closer, obviously aware of Simon's discomfort and fear. She apparently liked teasing both Simon and her brother, because every time she kissed Simon or got closer to him Alec sent them a disapproving look.

After they had talked a while the ballgame ended and a few of the guys came over to say hello. Clary learned that the goldenboy's name was Jace and he was childhood friends with one of the guys, Sebastian, who was rooming with the other guy, Jonathan. Both of the guys she very interested in talking with Clary, especially Sebastian. She didn't get to talk with Jace because Kaelie, Alina, Maia and a guy, named Jordan, were fooling around and splashing water on each other.

The water splashing spread and they all ended up joining, more or less willingly. Clary was laughingly backing away from Sebastian, who was slowly getting closer with a smirk on his face. Suddenly there was someone who pulled Sebastian under and saved her. When the savior got up from under the water, Clary saw that it was Jace aka goldenboy. He grinned at her and Clary felt her heart skip a beat. Wow he was beautiful!

"There you go, we don't want mean Sebastian scaring of the pretty girls by drowning them. I'm Jace by the way, who are you?"

Clary couldn't get a word out of her mouth, she was just staring at Jace. He started looking at her as if she was weird and Clary felt herself starting to blush. She finally manage to say something, sadly it was what she was thinking. "You're hot! Uhm I mean... I'm hot, I mean... it's uhm.. warm and uhm… I'm Clary?!"

**(Okay, so not a lot happened, but stick with me it's coming!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviews and for following the story, it makes me happy :)**

"Izzie, stop laughing, it's not funny, it's really embarrassing!" Clary was still flushed red after accidently telling Jace that he's hot. Luckily he took it nice and just smirked and pretended like nothing happened. Sadly Izzie heard it too, and now she couldn't stop teasing Clary about. Clary was just glad nobody else heard it and that Izzie waited until they were in her room to tease her. They were showering and changing back into their clothes.

Simon and Clary had been invited to stay for dinner and they were having a barbeque. Clary didn't know if any of Alec's friends would stay too, she knew they had been invited and she crossed her fingers that Jace didn't stay. She just couldn't look him in the eyes right now.

On the other hand, it would maybe be a good idea if Clary could show him, that she wasn't always brain-dead, maybe she could be the smart cool chick, who just said silly things once in a while… Maybe he was into that?

Clary stopped herself. Jace had a girlfriend. She really ought to stop thinking about how to impress him, and she really didn't need to put on makeup, because who cares how she looks? Alec and Magnus were gay, Simon was… well Simon, and Jace had a girlfriend. And he might not even be there, so it didn't matter at all. But hey! Sebastian and Jonathan might be there, yes she could look good for them! That was okay, and Sebastian _were _kind of cute. Not in the amazingly hot way Jace were, but in the he-is-single kind of way. Which was a very important 'kind of' way. And he seemed to like her. He had kept looking at her in that way with those eyes that Clary knew meant that he liked her.

-(-)-

Clary followed Izzie down the stairs and outside. The table were set and there were twinkling lights hanging over the deck. Izzie's dad, Robert, were the "grillmeister " and Izzie's mom, Maryse, was bringing out salads. A boy, maybe 9 or 10 years old, was standing next to Simon and they were both looking down at the Nintendo 3DS the boy held in his hands. Simon was cheering him on and helping him, "Come on Max, you can do it, jump, jump, jump, jump!" Simon was so into the game that he didn't notice Izzie until she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with a surprised look, as if he had forgotten where he was. Clary had often seen that look when she visited him and tore him out of his gamer world.

"Hey there Clary, have you cooled down? Are you less _hot_ now?" Clary closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned around with a big fake smile on her face.

"Hi Jace, yeah thanks much better now. You know how the sun and the heat messes with you head and make you say weird stuff…" Clary trailed off because Jace had a smirk on his face and Clary knew there was no saving herself, so she decided to move on. "Uhm, where is your girlfriend? Is she going to eat dinner here tonight to?"

"Nope", he popped the p, "Kaelie and Alina had plans, so did most of the rest of the guys, so it's just me and of course you guys. I'm staying with the Lightwoods this summer because I got an internship at Robert's office. So you might see me around here."

Clary couldn't help relaxing when she heard that Kaelie wouldn't be there. She didn't like the girl and she knew it has something to do with her relationship with the gorgeous boy in front of her. Even though Clary had no right to him what so ever, she couldn't help but feel bad when she remembered the way Kaelie and Jace had their arms around each other and the way they kissed.

"Okay guys, dinner is ready, sit down and dig in!" Robert Lightwood started ushering them over to the table and once they were all situated, they started eating. The food tasted really good, and the conversation was flowing. Clary mostly sat quiet and heard the others talking smiling or laughing when there was a reason for it. There was some friendly teasing and it was obvious that Jace was a close friend of the family, Maryse and Robert acted as if he were their own son. It was all just so nice.

After dessert Simon and Clary said goodbye to everybody and then went to the car. Right before they left Izzie came running out. "Hey Clary, I feel like we didn't get a lot of time to talk today and I would really like if we could do something together just the two of us? I'm sure we are going to be great friends!" I smiled a huge smile and we agreed to do something together Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't notice until I was done that I had switched to first person narrative, I hope it's not too confusing, I just didn't want to bother with changing all of it. And also once again, huge thank you for reviews and for following the story. It makes me want to keep writing and to not leave you waiting! Much love**

Monday morning has finally arrived. My weekend has been kind of boring so I'm ready for some excitement, even if it's only shopping. I usually shop alone or with my mom because Simon is my best friend and he isn't really big on clothes shopping. I'm hoping I can get some style advice from Izzie because she just looks effortlessly cool and beautiful.

Izzie picks me up and we drive to the nearest mall. On the way there Izzie is making a battle plan so we can make sure to get in the shops that we really want to go to. I get a little confused because I thought we had plans to be together all day and it sounds like we are some sort of hurry. I say as much and Izzie smacks herself in the forehead, "YOU were the one I forgot to tell, I knew there was something I had forgotten. Well I'm still planning to spend all day with you, but the plans have changed a little, I hope that okay? My parents are going out today so I have to pick Max up from camp and then pick up Jace from his internship." At the mention of Jace my heart started to beat faster. I hadn't been able to knock him out of my head this weekend and I had had some dreams about him that definitely weren't PG.

"Uhm Izzie, I have a question", I could feel the blush creeping up my neck, "what's the deal with Jace and Kaelie? How long have they been together?" Izzie send me a quick look before she once again focused her eyes on the road. "Well they have been together for a little while now. I don't think it's too serious, at least not from his side. Alec says that they are more like fuck buddies, but Kaelie asked Jace if they could try having a real relationship. I think it's hard for him, he's sort of a player, but with that body how could he not be? Girls are always staring at him, winking at him and giving him their numbers. I have a feeling though that he's trying to be faithful to Kaelie, but they don't suit each other, at least not in my opinion. She likes to be very public about their relationship and he's not the PDA type. I don't think they are going to last, I think she's a little too shallow."

I sat back trying to take it all in. the part about them not being very serious made me a little bit too happy. I couldn't help cross my fingers that they weren't going to last. It felt a little mean and also silly, because why would he go for me even if he were single? But still, I couldn't help it. I had develop a crush on him and I couldn't shake it.

-()-

After being dragged through stores and boutiques (I didn't knew there really were a difference, but Izzie insisted there is) for hours we were finally ready to leave. I had found a few new things and I had been sure to try to pick out clothes that Izzie told me would suit me. It was a little risqué because we had very different styles, seeing as she had one and I just picked whatever that were closets to me in the morning. But since I were going to college in the fall I had decided it might be time to change my image a little, especially seeing as I were starting the same college that Alec and Jace and all those guys went to, and it probably wouldn't hurt to look a little put together if I was going to run in to Jace at all hours. He might have a girlfriend now but… I shook myself. I really had to stop thinking like that or I might delude myself into thinking that I had a chance. Seeing a Kaelie blond, blue eyed, long legged and busty, his type probably wasn't red haired, green eyed hobbits. But a girl was allowed to dream, right?

We picked up first Max and then Jace. Max and him were sitting in the backseat going over everything that had happened at Max's camp. Jace was very attentive and I must admit; it was a turn on. Guys being nice to kids, taking care of them and stuff, it's hot!

At one point Izzie looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "By the way Clary, I completely forgot to tell you, Sebastian asked for your number. I think he has a crush on you! How do you feel about that?" "Sebastian asked for Clary's number? Hmmm", Jace manage to say while I was thinking over how I did feel about it. Jace looked at me in a scrutinizing way as if he were seeing me in a new light and I decided then that I liked this development. "Oh that's cool. Sebastian seemed nice and he is cute, so I guess it would be okay for him to have my number." I tried to feigned indifference, but truth be told it wasn't completely because of the look Jace gave me that I felt my heart speed a little faster. Because Sebastian _was _cute and nice and I wouldn't mind seeing him again. I mean a college boy was taking an interest in me! I turned to the window and smiled.

-()-

When we got home Izzie started to cook dinner for everybody. Then suddenly Max screamed as if something terrible were happening to him in his room upstairs and Izzie and me went up to take care of him. After we calmed him down (I never figured out why he was freaking out) we came downstairs only to discover that the cat apparently had knocked something over in the kitchen and the chili Izzie had been making were lying all over the floors. I had a feeling that it weren't the cat's fall at all, but Jace swore up and down that it was with these big golden eyes that looked so innocent. Izzie only said "humpft" and then she called to order Chinese, all the while glaring at Jace. I suspected it wasn't the first time that the 'cat' had destroyed her dinner.

When the food arrived so did Alec. He had just got off work and he was exhausted. He eat quickly and went to bed. Izzie wanted me to stay for a movie after dinner, but I was tired and asked if she could drive me home. She had to stay because she promised her mom she wouldn't leave Max until they got home, so it ended up being Jace that drove me home. I feared that the car ride would be awkward, but it turns out Jace was very easy to talk to. Not so surprising, he was good at everything apparently. We talked for a while about college, Jace answering all of my question I hadn't been able to get answered in the handbook, like whether the cantine food were good or should be avoided at all costs.

At one point when there was a lull in the conversation, Jace sent me a quick look and then asked with a smirk on his face: "So Sebastian? He knocked you off your feet by literally trying to knock you off your feet in the pool? Here I thought that being your _hot _hero saving you from getting those pretty curls all wet, I would be the one you would be idolizing. It's very disappointing!" I laughed, "oh yes, who likes shining knights in armor when they can get the dangerous bad boy?" "You like bad boys? Baby I'm as bad as they get!" Jace was making a face like a villain in a bad movie, stroking an imagined mustache, "I'm eeevil!" I cracked up, "you sound exactly like Doofenshmirtz from Phineas & Ferb!"

"Okay okay, back to my question, you like Sebastian?" "Why shouldn't I? He's cute and single, so I think he is worth getting to know a little better." When I said single I notice Jace looking at me with an amused smile on his face, and I think he maybe figured out that there was somebody else, not so single, that I would enjoy getting to know a little better. He didn't mention it though, instead he said: "okay cool, just be careful, Sebastian likes to get to know a person very closely very quickly."

The car ride was over way too soon in my opinion and I spent a long time trying to fall asleep that night. I was glad I got a chance to show Jace that I weren't always saying weird stuff without thinking. I finally fell asleep thinking about Jace's smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

"Oh I'm gonna kick your ass. You'll be crying like a little girl when I'm done! And boom! You're dead!" Clary threw down the controller and started doing some weird sort of victory dance. Simon just shook his head while smiling. She almost never won, but when she did she made the most of it. That's why he sometimes didn't try as hard, he figured she deserved to win once in a while. Besides if she never won she didn't want to play, so it was in his best interest too.

"If that's how you dance, I already regret asking you to come with us this Friday." She stuck out her tongue at him. "You know very well that I'm a awesome dancer. Much better than you!" "Mature Fray, real mature. I can really see that you are ready for college." Clary rolled her eyes, "this coming from somebody who spends his spare time playing videogames…" "Hey don't mock the games! Being a nerd is very in right now, how else would I land a babe like Izzie if it wasn't for cool factor?" He grinned at her. Clary just rolled her eyes again and decided to change the subject.

"Who's going to the club on Friday? Just you, Izzie and me?" "Nope, Alec and Magnus are going too, and Jace, and uhm.. that might be it. Oh actually Kaelie was also coming, you know Jace's girlfriend." Clary did know. She was very much aware of the fact that Jace had a girlfriend. The good ones were always taken!

"Simon do you think it's going to be a late night? You know how my parents feels about that." "I don't know, I think so. Can't you just accept Izzie invite and spend the night there, like me? You know you won't be intruding, Alec made it very clear that Izzie and I are not going to sleep on the same floor, much less the same room. It's like he thinks that you can only have sex at night in a bedroom. Oh how wrong he is!" Clary threw her hands over her ears, "lalalalalalalala I can't hear you, I don't what to hear stuff like that, take it back, take it back!" Simon smirked at her but stopped talking about his and Izzie's sexlife, which Clary was eternally grateful for. Just because they were best friends, it didn't mean that had to know every little thing about each other, and this was definitely one of the things she didn't need to know.

"But seriously Clary, why don't you just spend the night? Then you don't have to worry about driving home and you can have a drink without worrying about your mom freaking out. And I know Izzie didn't just invite because I asked her to, she likes you and it was her idea." Clary thought about. It actually made a lot of sense, and some place in the back of her mind a small voice whispered: "Jace sleeps in that house. Jace is there. Jace. Jace. Jace." She looked at her friend and slowly nodded, "okay, you win. You're right, it makes the most sense if I just do that. Can you tell Izzie?" "Can you please repeat that? Not all of it, just the you're right part, I just need to make a quick recording… Aw!" Clary stopped his blabbering by hitting him in the arm, hard.

-()-

When Friday finally came around and Clary was getting ready, she knew she had a challenge on her hands. She needed to be dressed conservative enough to make her mom happy, but also sexy enough that Jace would notice. But also with natural make up so she could be different than that Kaelie girl. Unless of course he liked that? Maybe he did, but Clary weren't that fond of too much makeup and she didn't want to change completely for some guy who already had a girlfriend. Maybe she should find some cute guy to flirt with? Clary shook her head in an effort to clear her thoughts so she could focus on the task at hand. She ended up in a little black dress with small sleeves and a pair of stockings with the black line running down the back. She put on her red pumps and some mascara, eyeliner and red lipstick. She put on a cardigan, one she knew she would lose as soon as she left the house. She grabbed her overnight bag when she heard Simon's car arriving and she walked fast down the stairs and tried to leave, but of course her mom stop her.

"Is that what you're wearing? Is that really appropriate?" "Mom, come on! This is not bad, you should see what some of the other girls are wearing, I have more than twice as much clothes on as some them, give it a break, please!" Clary sighed and her mother frowned at her, but she didn't say anything else, so Clary knew she was off the hook. She smiled at her mom, "see you tomorrow, I'll take care of myself and the others, have a good night!" She said it all in a rush and hurried out to the car. "Let's go Lewis, before she changes her mind!"

-()-

When they arrived at the Lightwood house they found only Izzie there. Apparently Alec and Magnus had gone on a date and would meet them there, and Jace were picking up Kaelie. When Simon saw Izzie he drew in a large gulp of air and then he just stared wide eyed. Clary got it, Izzie looked amazing. Her long black hair was hanging in waves down her body. She was wearing a black strapless dress that looked like it was made of leather and it was really tight. Clary couldn't imagine wearing anything like that, but Izzie looked like a rockstar, especially with her stud covered shoes with high, high heels. Good thing Simon were so tall, Izzie wouldn't be towering over him. Izzie smiled wide and went over to kiss him, and Clary felt really awkward because it wasn't a light peck on the cheek. Nope they started making out as if that was the way to get air.

Clary stood awkwardly and tried to look anywhere else but at them. Luckily the doorbell sounded and Clary hurried out to open the door. Izzie's parents were away for the weekend with Max and his soccer team, so there was nobody else home. When she opened the door, she got very surprise at who she saw.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here? I mean, uhm, not like that, but, I mean, what _are_ you doing here?" Clary could feel herself getting flushed as she spoke. Sebastian just smirked at her, "well, I heard that you guys were going clubbing and I asked to tag along. Seeing you now, I'm really glad I did." His eyes ran up and down Clary's body, and she somehow felt very naked under his look.

Simon and Izzie finally came out to them. "Seb, great, you are here! Shall we go?" Izzie looked around and everybody confirmed and off they went.

**The people who reads/follows/faves or reviews... I love you! xoxo**

**P.S. All comments are appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I felt a little bad for the three weeks wait before, so here is a quick chapter more. Hope you don't mind!**

**And I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

There were a lot of people in the club and it was really hot. Clary was glad that she left her cardigan in the car, she definitely didn't need it inside the club.

They found Alec and Magnus at a table and sat down after ordering drinks. Sebastian sat next to Clary and scooted in close. Clary felt flattered, but it was a bit uncomfortable.

They hadn't been there long before Kaelie came, dragging Jace behind. She was wearing a mini skirt and a red corset that really pushed her boobs out. Clary quickly averted her eyes and they settled on Jace. Wow that boy is gorgeous! He was wearing dark jeans, tight enough that Clary already looked forward to when he turned his back in her direction. He was wearing a button up shirt, and the top buttons were open so you could see some smooth golden skin underneath. Clary wondered if he was golden all over. She really wanted to find out…

She was jostled out of her thoughts when Sebastian scooted even closer to make place for Jace and Kaelie. There weren't room enough so Kaelie just sat on Jace's lap. They started making out and Kaelie moaned loudly. Ew gross!

Sebastian leaned in and whispered, "wow, get a room!" Clary looked and him a smiled, "yeah let's get away from that, wanna go dancing?" Sebastian nodded and they made their way to the dance floor.

The beat pumped so loudly that Clary wasn't even aware which song were playing, it wasn't important. She just danced to the beat. Sebastian was actually a pretty good dancer. The only problem was that sometimes he got a little too close, or if he was touching her, his hands would crawl a little too far south on her body. Every time that happened she moved a little away or danced away from his hand, but with a smile on her face so he wouldn't feel to rejected. He just smirked at her when she did and then tried again a little later.

They hadn't danced for more than one or two songs before they others joined them. They dance all together except for Jace and Kaelie. It looked like Kaelie were giving him some sort of lap dance; she kept grinding up against him. Jace caught Clary's eye and smirked and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and took a step closer to Sebastian. She didn't start grinding, but she did dance a little more provocative. Sebastian didn't seem to mind at all, and this time when he let his hands wander she didn't do anything to stop him.

A while later she looked at Jace again and he was frowning, as if something was upsetting him. As if the vision of her and Sebastian dancing really close were upsetting him. Clary knew that probably wasn't why, but she liked the thought.

The rest of the evening Clary made a point of flirting really obviously with Sebastian. She laughed whenever he said something even remotely funny and she batted her eyelashes at him every change she got. Sebastian definitely didn't mind, he just seemed to try harder to please her the more she flirted with him. He also kept bringing her drinks. Clary didn't really like that because she wasn't really that much of a drinker, so when Sebastian looked away she passed them around the table. Kaelie especially took a big chunk of her drinks. When it was time to get home Kaelie had already thrown up twice.

Sebastian hugged Clary really tightly when he said goodbye. It looked like he wanted to kiss her, but since the rest of the gang was there still he didn't. Clary was glad he didn't, not because she minded the thought of kissing Sebastian – the boy was really cute – but more because they didn't really know each other, and it wasn't really her style.

-()-

Clary was in the guest bathroom in the hall downstairs getting ready to go to bed when she found out she had forgotten her pj's. She sighed and frowned at herself in the mirror and then left, intending to go borrow something from Izzie.

But when she opened the door she banged it in to someone. Into Jace!

"Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder, looking at her with a frown. Clary starred at him with big eyes, how embarrassing!

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know anybody was out here! Alec is in his room, Izzie and Simon are saying goodnight in her room and they said that you would spend the night at Kaelie's, so nobody was supposed to be down here!" She felt flustered and she talked really fast to get all the words out. Jace's frown soon transformed into a smirked. "It's okay, and you are right, I wasn't supposed to be here, but Kaelie started puking again when I tried to kiss her, so I wasn't really in the mood to stay at her place. Seeing girls vomit kinda kills a boner…"

"Ew, TMI, please stop talking!" Clary looked at him with disgust and he started to laugh. "Okay change of subject, do you have everything you need, or can I do anything to make you feel more at home?"

Clary almost said the first thing that came to mind – "well you could take of you shirt, that would _really_ make me feel at home" – but she stopped herself and instead she just said, "well I forgot my pj's, you wouldn't have anything I could borrow to sleep in?" Clary found the idea of sleeping in something of Jace's much more appealing than sleeping in something of Izzie's.

"Sure, you can borrow a t-shirt. I have some really big ones and since you are so small it would probably look like a dress on you." He smiled at her and Clary's inside melted. His eyes were honey-colored and looked so warm and inviting.

Clary followed him to the room that was temporally his and he found a t-shirt in the closet for her. The room was really neat.

"Did the housekeeper come today?" Clary knew the Lightwoods had housekeeping a few times a week.

"No, and she doesn't really come in here. I like my things a certain way and I'm a bit of a neat freak, so we just decided that I would clean my own room."

"Oh, okay." Clary thought boys were supposed to be messy – Simon were definitely evidence of that, his room usually looked like a tornado had been in there – so she found it weird seeing such a clean boy room. There was only a few personally belongs spread out in the room, and to Clary's satisfaction she didn't see a single picture of Kaelie or anything else in the room that reminded her of the leggy blond.

"Did you say Izzie and Simon were saying goodnight? Because that usually takes a while! How about you change in pj's and I'll go make us a sandwich? After drinking it's a really bad idea to go to bed without eating. You don't want to wake up with a killer hangover!"

Clary hadn't really drunk that much, but she liked that Jace wanted to take care of her, so she agreed and hurried to change into the t-shirt.

When she pulled it over her head she found out that it smelled like Jace. It smelled like sunshine and very much of man. Not in the fake AXE deodorant way, but in the natural way. Clary took a few deep breaths into the shirt before she left the bathroom.

When she got out in the kitchen, Alec had joined Jace and they were making tuna melts. The guys were laughing and joking around. They were obviously really good friends and Clary couldn't help but smile at them as they goofed around.

When the sandwiches were done they took them into the living room and sat in the couch and turned on the tv. They zapped around until they found some reruns of Friends. Even though Clary had seen all the episodes more than once she still laughed, Friends were always funny.

Clary got to a point where she couldn't really keep her eyes open anymore and she fell asleep sitting next to Jace, or maybe leaning against, Clary wasn't sure, everything smelt like him and she was really comfortable.

**Again the people that reviews, follows, faves.. You are my heroes and are made of awesomeness! Thank you so much *heart***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything from The Mortal Instruments, they all belong to the awesome Cassandra Clare.**

It was warm. Something was holding her, she couldn't move. Clary opened her eyes. She was lying on the couch in some weird room, all tangled up in a blanket, and… WAS THAT AN ARM? Clary almost freaked before she remembered that she had spend the night at the Lightwoods and that she fell asleep on the couch with – Oh my God, was this really happening? – Jace! She turned her head slightly and saw that yes, she had been spending the night with Jace. Not really the way she _really_ wanted to, but she wasn't complaining.

Clary focused her body on staying still and then tried to feel with all her body. Her bare legs were tangled with his bare legs under the blanket. His legs were hard in that muscular way. His arm was around his waist and pulled her into a snuggle. Apparently they had been spooning. When he pulled her close she felt something against her lower back that made her think she wasn't the only one enjoying this.

It was at that moment that Izzie danced into the living room singing: "breakfast is served!"

Clary could fell Jace stretching and pulling her closer, nuzzling in her neck.

"Morning babe." His voice was rough from sleep. Then he stiffened all over and then he gasped "Clary!" and tried to push himself away from her. The problem was that the couch weren't big enough, so he ended up pushing Clary off the couch and she landed on her butt on the floor. He kept the blanket on the couch, so Clary ended up showing her panties because her t-shirt had apparently ridden up during the night.

Clary flushed all over and hurried to pull her shirt down while Jace was staring at her with an open mouth. Clary couldn't help but notice a distinct bump in the blanket that Jace had pulled close to him.

"Uhm yeah, as I said, breakfast is ready… I'll just go back to the kitchen now." Izzie hurried out of the room.

Jace looked at Clary with a lost expression. "Sorry, I guess I thought you were Kaelie or something. I really didn't mean to feel you up. But uhm, could you maybe get some pants or something? You are showing a little too much skin right now." He gave her an awkward smile and Clary looked down smirking. Even though she was embarrassed, she kind of liked that her showing skin was something he was aware of.

"It's okay, it wasn't that bad. And I'll just grab my jeans and get them on. Maybe you shouldn't hold the blanket that tight." Clary turned around with a big smile and when she heard Jace say "oh shit," she knew he'd understood her clue. She shimmied into her jeans and before she turned around, she heard Jace get up and hurried out of the room.

Clary went out to the kitchen and saw Alec, Simon and Izzie sitting and eating waffles. She sat down and poured herself some o.j. and grabbed a waffle from the stack.

Izzie turned to her, smirking. "So you never came back last night after you got ready for bed, but maybe you decided you needed a more interesting bedmate?"

"No, nothing like that. I just knew I couldn't drink so much alcohol AND watch you and Simon make out all in one evening without getting sick." Alec started laughing and Simon looked at her with mock-offence.

"As if. You are just jealous you're not getting a piece of this," he smacked his own butt, and they all started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jace came into the kitchen wearing a white t-shirt and dark jeans, just tight enough that Clary knew he must have taken care of his 'little' problem. His golden curls were messy and Clary had to stop her hands from reaching out and running them through his hair when he sat down next to her.

"You had to be there, man." Alec said shaking his head. "What are we doing today? How long can Clary and Simon stay?" He looked at them expectantly.

"Well I don't know about Clary, but I don't have anything planned for today. Actually scratch that, I do know about Clary, she has time too."

"Hey you don't know that! I could have other plans, plans you don't know about."

"As if Clary. You tell me everything, sometimes more than I need to know!"

"What are you rambling about, when have I ever told you something you didn't want to hear? It's usually the other way around."

"Well, for instance I did NOT need to know how much you enjoyed watching Alex Pettyfer in a thong in 'Magic Mike'. Our friendship isn't really for sharing things like that!"

"You asked about the movie, and that was my favorite part! Don't ask if you don't want to hear the answer!"

While Clary and Simon was getting more and more agitated at each other, the other three just sat around them laughing harder and harder.

Finally when Alec had stopped laughing he asked again, "Clary, do you have plans for today? Please say no, this was fun and I like seeing Simon using his mouth to do something that doesn't involve trying to eat my sister."

Clary rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smile. It was nice that they wanted her to stay. "I don't have plans, but I do need to clear with my mom."

"How about you Jace? Do you have time to hang out for once?" Izzie asked.

"For once? I was with you last night! And most other nights this week." Jace looked at her with a puzzle expression.

"No, you were with Kaelie all those night, you just happened to be in the same room as us."

"Well it's not my fault I'm so hot that I can't pull Kaelie off of me. These abs just draws women like flies, what am I suppose to do about it?" Izzie rolled her eyes and snorted,

"Okay, okay, I'll hang with you today. Kaelie's probably to hung over to do anything fun anyways. So what's the plan?"

When Clary heard that, she decided that she would convince her mom to let her spend the day with them. This was an opportunity she didn't want to miss.

While the rest of them discussed different planes, Clary went to the hallway and called her mom. Luckily her mom was distracted, so Clary could easily convince her. The upside of having an artist for a mom.

She returned to the kitchen where there was a big discussing of the merits of the beach vs. the mall.

Isabelle was arguing that a trip to the mall would be really fun and a 'bonding experience'. Alec rolled his eyes and said that the only person who would have fun would be Izzie, and that they didn't really need more bonding. He and Jace were arguing that going to the beach would be a much better way to spend the day, and then they could invite everybody and just have a fun day there.

They finally settled on the beach when Clary cleared her throat and asked: "hasn't anybody looked outside? It's pouring." Jace's and Alec's faces fell when they looked out the windows and saw that it did indeed rain. Izzie smiled triumphantly, "that leaves only the mall left!"

"Or we could just stay home and have a game day? Board games, video games, whatever." Simon said while he looked timidly at Izzie; correctly assuming she wouldn't be too pleased about his idea. Jace and Alec though lighted right up and were immediately on board, so was Clary. She wasn't really that into shopping anyways.

Izzie got vetoed and Alec texted Magnus to come over, bringing games.

They spent all day playing different games inside the house. At Pictionary Clary was the champion and nobody had any idea what was going on in Alec's drawings ("is it a cat? A house?" "It's a pizza you dumbass!") When they played twister Izzie manage to bend ways that shouldn't be humanly possible.

When they sat on the floor in front of the fireplace and enjoyed their late dinner consisting of pizza and beer, Izzie got the great idea that they should play truth or dare. Everyone else was game, so Clary hoped she could just fade into the background and watch. But of course she wasn't that lucky.

"Clary, truth or dare?" Magnus looked at her with a smirk.

"Uhm, well I guess I'll take truth." Clary didn't want to do some stupid embarrassing dare, so it seemed like the best option. He wouldn't ask her a really personal question, right? They didn't really know each other after all.

Apparently he would.

"Clary, are you a virgin?"

Clary felt herself blush furiously while everyone's eyes were on her.

"Uhm, actually, technically… no…"

"WHAT?! Clary, you had sex? Without telling ME? With who and when?" Simon yelled so loudly that Clary felt like pulling her hands up to cover her ears.

"Well you remember that night when I went to see your band play? And I got grounded for two weeks after that because my mom found out that I had a drink? I didn't really get grounded because I was drinking. I got grounded because I didn't come home until the next morning. I… uh… I ended up spending the night with Eric. From your band." Clary finish in almost a whisper and looked every way but at Simon.

"WITH ERIC? You slept with Eric? More than once?"

"Well, sort of… But just a few more times, it wasn't really a big deal; we both knew that we wouldn't end up as a couple or anything."

Simon looked at her like she had suddenly grown a second head, but he didn't say anything. Everybody else looked a little uncomfortable except Jace, who just looked annoyed.

"Dude, earlier today you said that you didn't want to hear every little thing about Clary and boys, maybe that's why she didn't tell you. Also based on the way you just reacted I wouldn't have told you either. Do you tell Clary about every time you and Izzie have sex? Because we all know it happens. Some of us have even been so _lucky_ as to hear the soundtrack. In that note, please, PLEASE, turn down the volume when you are not home alone. Nobody wants to hear that shit!"

Simon blushed and Izzie looked at Jace with an angry scowl on her face.

"Because you are so quiet yourself! Kaelie is moaning like she belongs in a porno movie."

"It was one time and I already apologized. We are only ever doing it at Kaelies now and you know it."

Alec and Magnus had been sitting and silently laughing, and they just couldn't hold it in anymore. They burst out laughing with tears running down their cheeks. The others looked confused at them and then they all started laughing. Clary laughed so hard that her belly hurt afterwards.

"Okay I think we should play something else, maybe just watch a movie," Alec commented after they all finished laughing.

Clary looked at her watch and then said to the room, "I'm sorry, but I better get home. My mom told me not to be too late." She looked at Simon expectantly; he was her ride after all.

Surprisingly it was Jace that answered her. "Simon you are staying the weekend, right? How about I drive Clary home? I don't particular want to stay here with two couples and 'watch a movie'." He made quotation marks in the air when he said 'watch a movie'.

Simon looked at Clary, "would that be okay?"

"Sure." Clary strived to sound off handed but there were butterflies in her belly - more alone time with Jace.

-()-

"So… you're not a virgin?" Jace's voice broke the silent car ride.

Clary blushed. "You aren't either! Can we please not talk about it? I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"It's not a big deal. It's just… this morning when I woke up… there was this thing going on, and well, since you noticed it, I'm glad that you had some earlier experience in that area. Probably not that _much _or that _big_, but experience none the less." Jace smirked at her.

Clary raised her eyebrows. "Oh don't worry; it is in no way a _big _deal. You know the saying, don't sweat the _small_ things."

"Babe, don't even go there. You saw it, probably felt it too. Small is not a word you would use to describe it." He looked at her with one raised eyebrow and a superior look on his face.

"You are unbelievable!"

"I know. Witty, smart AND good looks? I'm a freaking miracle, baby!"

"Get over yourself. Not everybody wants you."

"I haven't met anybody yet who said no. But maybe you're more into the Sebastians of the earth? Not quite so handsome, nor as charming, but you didn't seem to mind that, when you grinded against him last night."

"I did not grind against him. I don't do stuff like that in public. And you are one to talk. I was expecting you to start giving one-dollars to Kaelie for her 'performance'."

"Trust me; I do not need to pay women to get close to them." Jace looked at her smugly and Clary rolled her eyes and turned to the window, not able to entirely hide her smile.

"But back to topic, this morning: we're cool, right? No awkwardness between us because of a morning boner?"

Clary laughed, "Don't worry, as long as you'll stop saying words as morning boner to me, there will be no awkwardness."

Jace smiled at her. He looked so adorable; she just wanted to stare at him forever.

"Good. Even though I don't really know you, I already like you!"

Clary blushed and felt something warm spreading out in her belly. She didn't know what to say to him, and was relieved when she noticed they were in front of her house.

"Thank you for the ride, it was really nice of you!"

"Anytime!"

Jace held out his arms for a hug and Clary leaned in. She wasn't really sure what then happened or how or who started it. Maybe she turned her head, or maybe he did something. All she knew was that all of a sudden, she was kissing Jace.

**I still worship anybody who reviews, follows or favorites. You are the reason I try to update as soon as possible. Thank you!**

**Also, if you haven't notice by now, this story is pure fluff! So if that's not your style I'll just warn you that it is not going to change... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: I do not own anything from TMI.**

Clary was overwhelmed by sensations.

All she smelled was sunshine and man. She was engulfed in his warmth; it was like being close to the sun. She felt his hand cupping her face, pulling through her hair. Her hands were in his hair; it felt like silk. His mouth started out gentle, hesitating, sweet and then turned into passionate, but still sweet. When his tongue licked her lips she opened her mouth for him. She was completely in the moment and kissing him was all she ever wanted to do.

It could have taken hours or it could have been minutes, but it stopped too soon. Clary felt the cold, the emptiness the minute he pushed her away.

He looked at her with wide eyes. He was breathing heavily. "Clary, I'm so sorry. I can't, we can't… Kaelie…"

Clary felt tears coming to her eyes and she turned away and struggled to open the door. Why wouldn't the fucking door just open already? She heard the click that meant that he had unlocked the car. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the car and into her house. She didn't turn around, but she knew he was watching her.

When she heard the car leaving, she let out a breath she hadn't been aware that she was holding. With it came a sob. Clary felt so stupid and rejected. She knew he had a girlfriend. She knew it, but still. It had felt so _right_ when he kissed her, and she was so disappointed in herself, that she had let herself forget that he was out of her league.

When Clary heard her mom approaching she got up from the floor – how did she end down here? – and scrambled upstairs while yelling goodnight.

When she got to her room she laid down on her bed and let herself drown in self pity.

After 10 minutes she realized that that was boring. And it wasn't going to change things that she felt sorry for herself. She decided she needed a distraction from Jace.

Clary found her bag. She pulled out her phone and texted Izzie, asking for Sebastian's number. She knew he had hers, but he hadn't texted her yet and it was time to take matters into her own hands.

When she went to empty the dirty clothes from the bag into the hamper, she notice that she had brought home Jace's shirt. She hadn't done it on purpose but seeing it in there made her decide that distractions and reality could wait until tomorrow. She took off her clothes and pulled on the t-shirt. She took in some deep breath and then went to bed, imagining that she once again slept next to Jace.

-()-

When Clary woke up the next morning, she was feeling a lot better. After she showered and got dressed, she texted Sebastian and they agreed to meet later. When she picked up Jace's shirt from the bathroom floor she hadn't decided what to do with it yet. She ended up throwing it into the hamper; she could return it to Jace after she washed it.

Sebastian met her at the park and they ended up just taking a walk and eating ice cream. The weather had changed drastically from yesterday's rain; today the sun was shining and the sky was a clear blue.

Clary enjoyed their walk. Sebastian was funny and good at making conversation. He was very attentive to Clary and very good at reading her. Like, at one point he put his arm around her waist and Clary stiffen slightly. He pulled her into a quick hug and then let go of her. He asked her all kind of questions and also told her about himself.

It was a fun and carefree day and when he dropped her off he gave her a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Clary was glad she texted him, it was just the day she needed. Still she couldn't help but pull Jace's shirt out of the hamper again when she got home. She didn't let herself dwell on why, she just stuffed it in her drawer and went to bed.

-()-

The next week happened without any big incidents. Clary helped out in her mom's art supplies store and took art classes. She spent a little time with Simon, but since he had a part time job in the comic book store and also spent time with Isabelle, they didn't see each other that much. She didn't see Sebastian because he was an intern this summer, like Jace, so he was very busy in the weekdays.

They finally manage to get together Saturday afternoon after Simon finished his shift at the store. They met up at Starbucks and had just sat down in the big comfy chairs in the corner when Clary spotted something gold coming through the door out of the corner of her eye. Clary couldn't help but turn and look at him. He was smirking and he had his arm around Kaelie. He hadn't notice Clary or Simon.

Clary felt like her heart had picked up its pace. She hadn't seen him since the kiss, but she had thought about him. She had tried not to, but she apparently couldn't stop her brain from conjuring the image up at the most inconvenient times. E.g. at art class yesterday. The teacher told them to paint something happy, and all she'd been able to think about was Jace's lips on her lips, Jace's tongue in her mouth.

Simon started to raise his hand to call Jace and Kaelie over, and Clary whisper-shouted on her breath "no, NO!" to stop him, but it was too late. Kaelie had spotted them and she pulled Jace with her to their table. Jace's eyes had widened and he looked at Clary with an almost scared look, maybe even ashamed look. Clary very purposeful looked away from him and settled on Kaelie.

Today Kaelie was wearing highwaisted shorts and short t-shirt that showed off some of her tan belly. Her blond hair was in a messy pony tail. She reminded Clary of a young Kelly Taylor from 'Beverly Hills 90210', only of course prettier.

"Hi guys! What have you been to since I saw you last? I heard Saturday was fun, I'm sad I missed it!" Kaelie was so bubbly. Clary didn't like it, it annoyed her. She felt like making a snide comment about why Kaelie missed Saturday, but she knew it was not really because of Kaelie she was upset. Well sort of, if you thought about it, but not really.

"Yeah it was a relaxing day, it was fun." Simon smiled at Kaelie, apparently he didn't find her cheerfulness as annoying as Clary found it.

"Of course you had fun; you spent most f the time sucking the air out of Izzie! What about the rest of us, the ones who had to watch that? I'll tell you, that weren't nearly as fun. My poor, poor eyes!" Jace looked at him and shuddered slightly as if the thought was making him ill.

"Maybe that's why you used the first opportunity to get away. You probably drove extra slow the whole way home to Clary to be gone as much as possible. At least it took you long enough!"

Clary felt her heart in her throat, had they really kissed for such a long time as for the others to notice? Simon caught her eyes with a puzzled look on his face. He could see she was upset, but he didn't know what she would be upset about.

Kaelie looked confused. "Babe, I thought you said you were home all day?"

"Yeah, I was, except for when I drove Clary home. She needed to get home and I needed to get away from all the people that were kissing. Kissing is only fun, when I participate."

Clary felt herself go red and couldn't help internally agreeing.

"Aw Jace, you should have said you wanted a little peck, let me know next time!" Simon winked at Jace. Jace scowled at him, while Kaelie laughed.

"But you guys, do you have plans for tonight? I'm having a party and you are invited of course. Clary, Sebastian going to be there!" Kaelie winked at her. Clary could her lips lifting into a smile.

"Sure, I'm there! Si, was that the party you said Izzie was dragging you too?"

"Yup!"

"Great! Well we better be going, see you guys later!" Kaelie smiled big, grabbed her frappucchino in one hand and Jace's arm in the other and headed out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Simon turned to Clary.

"Okay, spill! Something is up! And don't even think I forgot or forgave you about hiding the thing with Eric either." He sent her a stern look.

Clary blushed and looked out the window. She was trying to gather the words in her mind, to figure out the best way to tell her friend about this… this _thing_ with Jace.

"Well, the thing is… About Eric I mean, it wasn't really serious and we both knew you would frown upon it and that you might not understand. Because you might give it more meaning than it had. It was just because we were drunk, or I was at least, and I had been bitching about being the only virgin and Eric just suggested helping me out of my little predicament. And I… well one thing led to another…" The words rushed out of Clary, she wanted him to understand and to not judge her.

"But I thought you said it happened more than once? So it couldn't be just because of the alcohol." Simon looked at her with sharp eyes.

"It did, just a few more times, because we were at the same place at the same time and one thing led to another…" Clary trailed off.

Simon looked confused. "But Clary, I thought it would mean more to you. I thought it was a big deal to girls and all that shit!" Clary laughed.

"Yeah and I would be eternally in love with Eric? I don't think so! It was more as a friend thing. And honestly, I thought it would mean more, but it just didn't. Maybe because I was so drunk. And also, to be completely honest, for a short time I think Eric was crushing on me and I was flattered, but not into him, and then he got together with Sarah and I started dating Raphael and it fizzled out."

Simon looked like he was thinking it over, and Clary got it. She wasn't sure how he would feel about this big secret being hidden from him, which was part of the reason she never told.

"Okay. I forgive you. I really don't think it's cool that you kept all this from me, but I still forgive you. You just have to call me 'master' for the rest of the summer." He smiled at her and Clary knew things were okay. "Anything for you, master!"

When they were saying goodbye later so they could go home and get ready for the party, Simon suddenly realized something.

"You sneaky little girl! You made me forgot about the Jace thing!"

Clary sent him an innoncent look. "I don't know what you are talking about, but I have to go get ready!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Mortal Instruments, it all belongs to Cassandra Claire of course.**

**Sorry about the long time between updates, I don't want to rush things and the story has changed quite a lot in my mind.**

Clary was feeling good. She took another sip from her red cup. And another one. Damn this tasted good. She wasn't sure what was in the cup, but it tasted really good. And now her favorite song came on, yes! Things were great!

Clary walked to the dance floor, or she tried to. For some reason the floor was really uneven. Clary hadn't notice before, but it was really obvious to her now that this floor was in no way even or flat.

She grabbed a hold of somebody's shirt to make it easier to walk on this uneven floor. The person turned around. Clary started giggling. "You look like a lion. You hair is a mane, can you roar? ROAR!" Clary demonstrated how to roar, and she found she was really good at it, so she did it a few more times, just to show off.

Jace looked at her with a crooked smile. "I see you got into the punch. How about you give me your cup? And maybe you should sit down. Those shoes don't really look safe in your current state."

Clary was confused, her current state? Was she pregnant? Maybe she was, maybe she was the new Virgin Mary. Except from the whole virgin thing. Maybe she was The Clary!

"Am I The Clary?" Clary looked at Jace with wide eyes. Jace started laughing, "what? Dude, I'm cutting you off." He grabbed the cup in her hand and took it from her.

Clary pouted. "I wasn't done drinking that! And I'm _not _a dude!" She sent Jace an evil glare.

Jace smirked, "oh I know you are not a dude." His eyes swooped up and down her body as if to underline his point. Normally Clary would feel embarrassed by his obvious ogling, but she knew she looked good tonight, and also the punch she had been drinking, had made her forgot about being shy, so when he looked, she shoot out her chest and butt and struck a pose, while gazing up at him through her eyelashes.

"What am I going to do with you? You are way too drunk to take care of yourself!"

"Well then, how about you take care of me? First order of business: I want to dance. Help me out on the dance floor, I can't walk on this crooked floor." Clary grabbed his arm and pulled him after her towards the space that had been cleared of furniture and where a bunch of young girls and boys were dancing close.

People were packed tight and Clary got really close to Jace. Somebody pushed into her from behind and Jace's hand steadied her before she fell. His hand stayed on her back after that.

While they danced they moved closer and closer together. Soon Clary could feel Jace's breath, she could see everything up close. Her eyes kept returning to look at his lips, she kept scooting closer to him…

Jace pulled himself away. He took in a big gulp of air, ran his hand through his messy blond curls and his eyes darted back and forth, looking anywhere but at her.

"I should probably get some fresh air. I'll be back… Or actually I probably won't, but you know…" He turned around and was quickly swallowed by the dancing people.

Clary was really confused. She wasn't really sure what was going on, but she knew that she felt cheated. She thought she was getting a kiss, and then he just left.

She looked around to see if she could find somebody else she knew. Wow there was a lot of people here, did Kaelie really knew all these people? She thought she had finally spotted Simon, when she felt arms going around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

"I have been looking for you everywhere. Last I saw you, you were playing some sort of drinking game. How did that go?" Sebastian voice came from right next to Clary's ear. Clary felt a shiver go through her at his nearness. He wasn't exactly what she wanted, but he was close enough, and willing. She turned around in his arms, looked him deep in the eyes and leaned in.

Sebastian didn't push her away. He arms tighten around her, and when she pulled away for air, he pulled her back into another kiss. It was very different from kissing Jace. Not bad, but different.

When they finally broke away from each other they were breathing heavily. Sebastian looked at her with glazed eyes. "That was really… something!" He chuckled.

Then he leaned in trailed a few kisses along her jaw, nipped her ear and whispered hoarsely, "maybe we should go somewhere where we can be alone?"

Clary felt a tingle and a flutter in her stomach. She whispered back into his ear, "okay."

Sebastian pulled away slightly and smiled at her. He took her hand a led her up the stairs and into an empty room. He pulled her close and started kissing her again, this time with a more urgent passion. His hand roamed all over her body and Clary knotted her hands in his hair.

Clary hadn't decided how far she was ready to go with Sebastian. She was dimly aware that the alcohol had affected her, that this was going a bit fast. On the other hand, it just felt so _good._ It felt so good to be wanted, to not be pushed away. Clary let herself get lost in the moment and the sensations. When he started taking off her clothes, she helped and pulled off his clothes too. When he laid her down on the bed, she went willingly. Clary wanted this too. She just couldn't understand why, when she closed her eyes all she saw was gold.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Cassandra Clare of course own anything related to The Mortal Instrument.**

**(Sorry the long wait, this story is not going where I thought it would, and exams are stressing me!)**

Sebastian was kissing Clary's neck while he slowly moved down and his hands went around her back and unclasped her bra.

Clary moaned at the sensations while one of her hands reached down and stroked him on the outside of his boxer shorts, the other hand fisted in Sebastian's hair. He growled around her chest. He was kissing and licking as he went down. Clary arched her back to push her chest further against him.

After a while he came back up to her mouth again and they exchanged hungry kisses. Clary felt something hard moving against her thigh and knew she wasn't the only one getting excited. She drew back a little and trailed kisses up to his ear. She gently bit down and was rewarded with a moan.

"Do you have something? A condom?" Clary voice was low and husky.

Sebastian feebly hot breath washed over her when he answered. "No, but this just feels so _good_!"

Immediately Clary drew back. "Nope!" She shook her head. "That was not the right answer, sorry!"

"Orh, Clary, come on! Nothing will happen, I'll pull out or something, I promise!" Sebastian tried pulling her back into his embrace and their previous position. Clary just pulled away even more. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, they were slightly wobbly.

"I'm not risking so much on a hormonal teenage boy's self control. I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

Sebastian looked slightly panicky now when he knew Clary was serious. "Shit, Clary, you can't do that, don't leave me hanging here, please!"

"I think it's quite obvious that you aren't hanging." Clary raised her eyebrow and glanced at the tent in his boxers.

"Clary, come on! What if I go get a condom? Yeah maybe someone has one! I can go ask!"

Clary felt her head shake before he even stopped talking. The alcohol cloud had left her at the thought of unprotected sex, and now the moment was ruined for her. She had gained her senses back, like it or not. She slowly got out of the bed and started picking up her clothes all around the room. Turns out, Sebastian was really good at throwing things!

"Clary, come on! You can't leave me like this! You can't lead me on like this! You sent signals all night that you wanted this too! You can't fucking stop now!" Sebastian voice started to sound angry. Clary sent him an apologetic look and shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to risk it. And honestly, I really wasn't ready to take that step yet in our relationship. I barely know you." She was cut off by a harsh laughter.

"Clary, stop acting so innocent, I know you are not a fucking virgin! You slept with some random guy for your first time, why are you now acting so holy and shit? You are such a fucking tease!" Sebastian eyes had narrowed and he looked at her with disgust.

Clary felt tears spilling down her cheeks. She quickly pulled her dress over her head and went out the door, bra still in hand. Out there some guys whistled at her, but Clary ignored them and went to the nearest bathroom. Once in there she pulled the dress off again and got her clothes sorted out. Then she got dressed again. All the while she avoided looking at herself in the mirror because she knew she was _this close _to break down crying, and she did not want to do that, she didn't want anyone seeing her like that.

When she closed the door to the bathroom as she was leaving it, she overheard some yelling from a room down the hall. The door was slightly ajar and Clary couldn't help but hearing the couple fighting.

"I am so sick of you getting pissed if I even look at another girl, while in the meantime you are grinding against every guy you can get close too! Stop being such a damn hypocrite!"

"You were flirting with her! I saw you two! You were standing so close, you were kissing her! At my party! In my house! You, you… Asshole!"

"Asshole? Is that really the best you got? Come on, don't hold back, lay it on me! Use that brain for once and try to be creative, I know it's hard, but try at least."

"ARGH! You lying cheating bastard, you MANWHORE! Get out of my room! Get out of my house! Go away, you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Gladly! Anything to get off seeing you act like a whore for the rest of the night!"

The door opened wide and Jace stormed out looking like he wanted to punch something. Then he noticed Clary and he stopped in his tracks. Clary looked at him with big eyes. He took a big breath.

"Need a ride home, Clary?" His voice were forced calm and raised slightly at the mention of her name. Clearly he wanted Kaelie to hear this exchange.

"Yeah, sure let's go… Now!" She turned around and quickly went down the stairs. She could hear Jace's steps behind her and knew he was following her.

-()-

The ride was awkwardly silenced. Clary's head was spinning from the revelation that Kaelie was jealous of a girl, a girl that might be _her_, and that Kaelie and Jace had some issues. And then of course there was Sebastian's voice sounding in her head calling her a tease.

Suddenly the silence was broken. Clary hastily asked Jace to stop the car and he had barely parked by the curve before she was out and puking her guts out in somebody's hedge. That was going to be a pleasant surprise for some lucky guy.

"Clary, are you all right? Here, take some napkins and here is some breath mints!"

A big wad of white kleenexs was right next to her head. She took a few and cleaned herself up and stuffed a few mints in her mouth. Much better!

"Sorry." Clary's voice was sheepish. She was embarrassed, puking was definitely not attractive!

Jace smirked at her. "It's cool. Sadly not the first time I seen a girl throw up, Kaelie tend to get really drunk and…" he cut himself of suddenly and his face hardened. He averted his eyes and stared off into the distance.

"Jace? Were you and Kaelie fighting about me? Or partly about me?" Clary stared at him, willing him to look at her. It worked.

"You heard." It wasn't a question. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You were mentioned, but it wasn't really about you. You were just the only girl Kaelie could pin her anger on tonight. She has… issues – that's a nice word for it – with me talking with girls. But she has been using your name a lot this past week, something about you looking at me the 'wrong' way. That's also why I didn't mention I was the one driving you home."

Clary felt her cheeks heating. She hadn't thought anybody noticed! And also, Kaelie usually seemed so nice! She repeated the last thing out loud to Jace. He laughed a harshly. "Yeah she does give off that impression."

They stood for a while and stared at each other. It felt very intimate standing in the darkness, talking. They weren't standing close close, but they were closer than usually and Clary had to tilt her head back to see his face. He was quite a lot taller than her. She knew that already, but seeing him towering over like that really pushed the point through.

"So, Clary how was your evening? Why were you ready to leave? I think I recall seeing you trying to eat Sebastian earlier this evening?" He wagged his eyebrows and smirked. He was obviously trying to diffuse the tension after his revelation. It didn't work.

Clary's eyes filled with tears, without her meaning to. She concentrated on not blinking. She would not both vomit _and _cry in front of Jace all in one night. Her voice was strained. "It eh, it didn't really work out. Let's not dwell on it."

"Clary, is everything all right? What happened? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to, but if you do, I will gladly listen and I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to."

Clary looked down at her shoes, thinking it over in her head.

"I just… I don't know. Do you promise not to tell anybody? " She looked at him nervously.

Jace looked at her with a sincere expression. "Of course! Pinky swear!"

He held out his pinky and Clary couldn't help but smile at his childlike gesture. They pinky swore, and Clary notice just how big and tan his hand were compared to hers. When he released her pinky, she let her hand drop down to her side where it started fidgeting with her dress and Clary looked down as if it was of great interest.

Jace fingers gently tugged under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Once he caught her eyes, she couldn't look away again. "Okay. Tell me. What happened?"

She drew in a big breath and sighed. "Well. Sebastian and I were kissing, as you saw… Then he asked if we should find a room and I agreed. Things… developed, and uh, it was getting intense. I asked if he had a condom, and when he hadn't, I told him to stop. He got upset, and basically called me a slut and then he called me a tease! And I just really hurt me. And I feel stupid for even going upstairs with him in the first place, I was just so drunk."

While Clary had talked Jace's face had changed. He now looked like a thundercloud. His jaw was set, and the smile in his eyes was completely gone. Clary tore her eyes away from his, and directed them at her shoes was again. Looking down she noticed Jace's fists were so tightly clenched that the knuckles were white.

"That… ass! That stupid dick! I cannot believe he said that! Scratch that, I _can_ believe it, and I'm definitely going to beat him the next time I see him. In fact, let's drive back right now and settled this!"

He looked so determine that Clary grabbed his arms and squeezed tight. "You cannot do that! I don't want anyone to know, it's just so stupid, please!" She looked at him with begging eyes.

He looked at her like he forgotten what they were talking about. When Clary had grabbed him she had also pulled them closer together and they were now so close that Clary felt Jace's breath against her face. Their eyes locked. Then Jace's eyes darted to her slightly parted lips and then they were kissing.

Jace's mouth was warm. His hands pulled her closer. Her hands now held onto his arms as if that was the only thing holding her up. Maybe it was. Clary wasn't sure.

His teeth gently bid down on her bottom lip and Clary moaned. When her mouth opened Jace's tongue came into her mouth and that just made everything better. One of his hands went into her hair and gently pulled it, it felt good. It felt right. It felt much better than when it was Sebastian she was kissing.

She pushed herself against his lean hard muscled body. She finally managed to loosen her hands from his arms. One went straight to his hair, stroking trough the silky softness, the other moved up and down his hard biceps.

Clary felt the fire from earlier coming back, this time much stronger because this time it was Jace. She fisted her hand in his pair and pulled. He moaned and his hands fell down to her butt. They grabbed her and lifted her up. She put her legs around his waist and pushed him closer.

He carried her the short walk to the car and leaned her against it. He pulled his mouth away from hers and started kissing and nibbling his way from her mouth to her ear. His hoarse voice was almost a growl. "Do you want me to stop? Tell me now!"

**Do you want him to stop? **

**xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**So yeah… You all agreed ;) And sorry, I don't describe stuff in great details…**

**Disclamer: Anything from The Mortal Instruments are owned by the awesome Cassandra Clare.**

His hoarse voice was almost a growl. "Do you want me to stop? Tell me now!"

Did she want him to stop? Clary tried to think about it, but Jace kissed that spot under her ear and all cohesive thought disappeared. She moaned. "Don't stop, please don't stop!"

Her begging was received well and Clary felt something hard against her between her legs. Jace was standing so close and when he moved it felt so good.

After a while of grinding against each other leaning against the car, Jace grabbed her thighs and butt firmly and lifted her away from the car. He opened the door to the backseat and laid Clary down on the seats. He pulled of his shirt quickly and started kissing her again.

Clary's hands hurried to explore Jace's torso. His abs was rock hard and tremble slightly under her wandering hands. He sucked in a breath when one of her hands dipped between his skin and his jeans. When she started stroking him down there he growled against her mouth and his hands went down and pushed her dress up. One of his fingers slid into her panties and… "Oh! Yes, right there!" Clary moaned. Her body had trouble lying still. She felt something tighten inside of her stomach, and she complained loudly when his fingers suddenly disappeared from her heated spot.

He chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I have something even better." He looked her in the eyes while he zipped down his pants. Clary reached out to him, suddenly realizing something. "Wait!"

He stopped and looked at her with sad realization. "Okay, I get it…"

"No, no, NO! I don't want to stop! I just want to know if you have a condom?" Clary tried to smile seductively at him. Apparently it worked. He leaned in again and kissed her hungrily. "Thank God, yes I have some."

He got out of the backseat, opened the passenger door up front and opened the glove compartment. He grabbed a couple and got out again. Clary had gotten out to.

"How about you lie down, and I'll be on top this time?" He smirked and lay down. Clary sat so she straddled him, and put her hands on his chest. She leaned down and started tracing kisses all over his chest. One of his hands fisted in her hair. She slowly moved down while kissing and licking everything. When she got to his jeans she pulled them down along with his boxers. Jace was eager to help her.

Something else was eager too. She started kissing and licking that too, and if Jace's groan was any indication, she was doing a good job. She felt so turned on by this power she has over him in that moment. It was a new feeling for her.

After some time Clary stopped and starting moving up again. Clary and Jace kissed and Jace's hand sneaked down and pulled of her panties. He once again played around with his fingers and Clary moaned into his mouth. When he stopped it was only to pull on the condom. He grabbed her hips and lowered her down while kissing her neck.

Clary wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't that experienced either, and this was definitely a new experience. Jace was bigger than anyone she'd been with, and he filled her like no one before. She needed a moment to adjust before she started moving.

Jace looked at her with clouded eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm so so good!" She leaned down and kissed him and started moving. After that it all became a confusing and wonderful. Hands were everywhere, hot breaths and the feeling of something curling up in her belly. Suddenly it snapped and Clary felt herself filled with an unfamiliar feeling, she was moaning without realizing it, her toes were curled, her whole body tingled. A moment ago every muscle had been tense and now everything had let go. She was flying.

When she came down she found herself lying on his chest, holding him close, feeling his fingers gently stroking her back. She giggled. "Wow that was an unexpected turn of events. I thought you said a girl vomiting wasn't a turn on for you?"

Jace laughed, "Apparently I was wrong. Who knew?" When he laughed Clary felt his tanned toned chest vibrate under her head. She felt extremely at ease despite the fact that she was lying naked in the back of a car in the middle of a street. At the thought of her nakedness she reached out and pulled Jace's shirt around her to cover up a bit.

They laid there for a while in comfortable silence, then Jace sighed deeply and said, "Well we better get a move on." Clary got up from him and they sat together in the backseat and tried to figure out which piece of fabric belonged to which one of them. When they were dressed and looking almost back to normal, they got out and into the front seats again.

Some time later they were parked in front of Clary's house. Clary wanted to ask Jace about what this meant, and what they meant, but she suddenly felt tongue tied. She just sat there, not wanting to leave the car, not wanting to leave him.

"Clary, what happened between us tonight was… great. Unexpected, but great," Clary looked at him, she saw the kindness in his eyes and knew she wouldn't like what he was going to say. "But it was a mistake. I have a girlfriend, and I should never have taken it this far. I knew you were vulnerable and I used you. I'm so sorry for that. I know I'm asking a lot, but could we maybe pretend nothing happened? Can we keep this a secret between the two of us? Shit I feel like a dick for saying this, I AM a dick, I know, but I just…"

He looked so lost, Clary felt bad for him. And then she felt stupid for feeling bad for him. But still she couldn't help it. "Whatever you want Jace, I won't tell anyone."

The relief on his face made her stomach drop. She felt so stupid for once again believing that something might happen between, something more.

"Thank you so much! I promise you, I haven't done anything like this before, ever!" His face had honesty written in it, and even though she might regret it, she couldn't help but believe him.

Clary turned away from him and opened the door. She slowly got out of the car, turned around for a last look at Jace and then headed inside. It wasn't until she was safely in her room, tucked under the covers, that she let herself feel all the emotions she had inside. Happiness that the hot golden boy wanted her like that, sadness that he once again had pushed her away and above all an overwhelming shame over what they had done to Kaelie. It was so easy to make excuses: Clary and Jace were drunk, Kaelie and Jace were fighting, Clary didn't know Kaelie, Jace was the one in a relationship, but Clary knew deep inside that those excuses would never excuse what happened tonight.

**Apologies for the shortness, but I just really wanted to upload this... **

**If you have any comments, preferably nice ones, about my first attempt at writing a lemon, please send them! I would really appreciate the feedback :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lots of excuses, some good (exams, papers, travelling), some bad (tv… always tv). But in conclusion, I am sorry. Sadly I kind of lost interest in the story for now so I'll wrap it up in this chapter. There will be a short epilogue and maybe I'll write a sequel. Who knows? **

The next few weeks Clary tried to keep her distance from Jace. It was harder than she thought because both Simon and Isabelle kept asking her to hang out with them and since she didn't have any excuses she couldn't weasel her way out of it every time. First time she saw Jace, since she saw him naked, was awkward. Clary blushed and averted eye contact and when she stole a quick glance at him she saw he was looking hard at something outside. Izzy was very confused about the way Jace acted and talked about it forever (really only 5 minutes, but it felt like forever for Clary).

The time when Clary met Kaelie and Jace together was even worse. Clary stomach felt like a big knot. Kaelie apologies several times for the fighting that Clary overheard. For each apology Clary felt worse about what they had done and Jace just tensed up and finally dragged Kaelie away. It was horrible.

Sebastian texted Clary a few times to apologize, but apparently he got the message that she was not interested in hearing from him and she didn't hear from him after that. It wasn't until 20 days after "the incident" that she saw him.

Clary and Simon was at the mall together. They were going to have dinner and watch a movie. Simon had insisted that the two of them needed some alone time to be nerds and even though Clary knew it was because he worried about her she felt grateful.

"I'm so stuffed! I love dumplings!" Simon leaned back in his chair and padded his belly. Clary rolled her eyes and smiled.

Simon's phone rang. A picture of Isabelle making a kissing face showed up on the screen. Simon's face lit up but after a quick look at Clary he declined the call.

Clary met his eyes with a smile on her face. "Just call her back, I know you want to."

"Clary, it's cool, I'll talk to her later."

"No no, you won't be able to relax and focus on the movie if you don't. I'll get tickets while you do!"

Clary's relaxed smile convinced him that it really were okay and he stood up and walked away while calling his girlfriend.

Clary slowly shook her head while looking at his retreating back. It was cute how in love he was and Clary was thrilled for him. She got out of her chair and started walking to the part of the mall where the movie theater was.

There was a line to buy tickets. A couple of spaces in front of her were this young couple making out. They look like they were ready to rip each other clothes off right then and there. The boy's hands were in the girl's blonde hair and on her tight jeans. It was the kind of kissing that made Clary blush and try to avert her eyes. This time though she couldn't look away. There was something familiar about this couple.

When the lady behind the counter made them aware they were next in line, the broke apart and Clary suddenly realize what was so familiar about them. She knew them. They were not supposed to make out like this. Clary slowly backed away, walking into the girl behind her, earning a "watch where you are going!" Clary didn't care she just wanted to get away, now! The blonde girl at the counter turned around when she heard the commotion. When she saw Clary her eyes widened and her gaze locked on Clary. She looked scared.

Kaelie walked away from the boy, from Sebastian, and went to Clary. Her hand clamped down on Clary's arm and she looked at her with big eyes. "Please, don't tell him! Please, please don't!"

Clary slowly shook her head and ripped her arm from Kaelie's grasp. "Don't touch me." Clary turned around and walked away. Her heart beat faster and she could feel the blood rushing. Her head was a jumble mess of thoughts. Partly she was mad at Kaelie, how could she? And with that creep Sebastian? Partly she was thinking that what she and Jace did weren't so bad anymore. And then there was the thought: "if I tell him this, they will break up! He will be single! It would be okay!"

Clary sat down on a bench. She couldn't walk and think at the same time anymore. She was completely wrapped up in her head, wondering what the right thing to do would be and what would be best for her.

Somebody sat down next to her and put his hand on her back. Clary jumped and pulled herself out of her head. Simon was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Clary, are you okay? You look… I don't know, like you are far away."

Clary shook her head. Maybe she should tell him the whole thing. Maybe she should tell him some of it. She took some deep breaths and tried to calm herself down.

"Simon. I saw something. I want to tell you, but you can't tell anybody, okay?" She looked at him nervously for some reason.

"Clary you can tell me anything, you know that. And I don't go around telling people your business if you don't want me to." He looked at her with a calm steady gaze.

Clary took in a big breath. "It's not about me. I saw Kaelie and Sebastian kissing and touching and kissing. They were in line to buy tickets and they were kissing. Kaelie is Jace's girlfriend and she was kissing Sebastian! Sebastian of all people! She was kissing Sebastian."

"So what you are saying is that they were kissing?" Simon looked surprised but he was obviously trying to make light of the situation. Clary hit him softly in the arm. "What should I do? Should I tell Jace? Kaelie asked me not to, but does that matter? Should I listen to her?"

"Clary, why are you so freaked out? I didn't know you were that close with Jace and you certainly aren't close with Kaelie. Actually I thought that you and Jace had some sort of falling out. You have both been behaving so weird in the last few weeks."

Simon looked at her with an expectant look.

"It's just… is not cool when Kaelie is in a relationship, Jace doesn't deserve it." Clary averted her eyes, focusing instead on a poster for anti-acne creme. Next to her Simon sighed and Clary knew he was disappointed with her answer, he knew there was more to the story than what she was telling.

"Okay if you say so. Let's just go watch the movie now... And when you are ready to talk about whatever else is going on, you know where I am. And I think we should stay out of whatever is going on with Jace and Kaelie and Sebastian, apparently we have no reason to butt in. Iz told me Jace and Kaelie were having some problems anyway."

Simon put his hands on his knees and pushed himself up. He looked tired and Clary felt a tinge of regret. She should have told him. But if she did, he would most definitely judge her and why shouldn't he? She would if the case was reverse.

The movie seemed to last forever and Clary barely saw any of it. She just couldn't focus on the screen in front of her. Her leg was jumping up and down and her mind was a jumble of thoughts.

As soon as the movie was over she asked Simon if they could go see Izzy. He frowned but agreed to go nonetheless. He didn't want to keep discussing Kaelie, Sebastian and Jace, but he knew Clary would just go there after she dropped him off and he preferred to be there.

Isabelle was a much better participant to the conversation than Simon. She was willing to go in to a lengthy discussion about the right way to act, after only raising an eyebrow at Clary's obvious investment in the case. Simon had pulled out his iPhone after 5 min and obviously didn't want to be involved in any way.

In the end the girls didn't have to figure out what to do. When they were downstairs in the kitchen to get something to drink and get some snacks, someone knocked on the door. Before Izzy made it out there Jace came down the stairs. "It's for me, I'll get it."

Clary stood in the door to the hall and saw it when he opened the door. It was Kaelie. Clary and Izzy both froze and stared at her.

Kaelie didn't look good. She looked like she had been crying and like she was going to do it again. Her mascara had been ruined as if she had rubbed her hands in her eyes.

"Kaelie, baby, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Jace went to her as if to embrace her and she stepped back. Jace stopped in his tracks with a puzzled look on his face.

"I need to tell you something. I want you to hear it from me."

Kaelie voice was low and Clary strained to hear it. She knew she probably ought to leave the room, but neither she nor Izzy seemed capable of moving at the time being.

Jace looked around the room, briefly catching Clary's eyes. He looked slightly panicked and Clary realized he thought they had been busted. He turned to Kaelie, "maybe we should go to my room, get some privacy?"

Kaelie shook her head. "No it doesn't matter. She already knows anyway." She casted a look at Clary and Jace followed her line of sight.

"Baby I don't know what you heard, but it is not her fault!" Jace's voice was low and forced calm, but Kaelie cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I didn't hear anything, I saw her!" Jace paled visibly. "And she obviously saw me with him. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it was supposed to go so far!"

Jace looked confused. "Hold up! Saw you with who? What have you done?"

Kaelie started crying. "I'm so so sorry!"

"Hey hey, calm down Kaelie. Tell me what happened." Jace's voice was calming and he put a hand on Kaelie's shoulder while he talked. He finally maneuvered Kaelie inside the house and closed the door behind her. He steered her to the bench close to the door and made her sit down. Kaelie was just sitting and crying silently.

Izzy and Clary finally got their feets moving after a very pointed look from Jace. They closed the door to the kitchen and stood for a moment out there looking at each other. Then, in synchronized movements they stepped up to the door and leaned against it, trying to hear what was going on on the other side.

They needn't bother. Soon the yelling started.

"YOU SLEEPT WITH SEBASTIAN?!"

Kaelie's voice was too low to pick out the words, but the tone was obviously pleading.

"NO I DON'T NEED TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME! AND WITH THAT BASTARD!"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE! HAVEN'T YOU EVER MADE A MISTAKE? WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO FUCKING PERFECT? YOU LEFT ME ALONE AT THE PARTY! YOU KNEW HOW DRUNK I WAS!"

"OH SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU CHEATED? WELL EXCUSE ME! Get out, I can't stand to look at you anymore!"

"Jace!"

"GET OUT!"

The front door was opened and closed and steps was nearing the door to the kitchen. Clary and Izzy jumped away from the door and tried to look nonchalant when Jace stormed out there.

"Argh! I cannot believe her!" He walked back and forth in an angry manner, his hands going through his hair, pulling at the end. "I just can't believe her."

"Jace..." Izzy began, nearing him slowly.

"Scratch that, I CAN believe it. She is a selfish whore and I don't even know what I saw in her in the first place."

Izzy looked him up and down and shrugged. "She was willing and a pretty face, that's what you saw in her. Dude, get over yourself. You are just upset that she wasn't satisfied with you."

Clary was slightly shocked by Izzy's tough love speech, but apparently it was working. Jace stopped in his tracks, looked at Izzy and raised an eyebrow, "trust me she was satisfied! There just hasn't been anything to be satisfied_ with_ in the last few weeks. We ah um, had had some issues." His eyes quickly darted to Clary.

Clary realized that Jace and Kaelie hadn't been together, _like that_, since before he was with her. The information pleased her though she could hardly explain to herself why. Then she felt bad. Even if she hadn't been the one telling Jace she still played a big part in the break up.

She looked up and found him looking at her. Something told her that her thoughts were being shared by him. He must be thinking about what they had done, about how Kaelie wasn't the only one cheating.

"You know what? I'm going to take a long walk. Please tell Alec, I'm guessing he'll be home soon. And he probably won't be surprised." He look lost in thoughts for a moment, and then he shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Dramaqueen! I feel bad for him, I do, but there is no reason to react like this. As if he hasn't cheated on his fair share of 'girlfriends' before. I just glad we didn't have to tell him." Izzy shook her head as if to shake of the whole incident and then made to leave the room.

"Hey Iz, can you tell Simon that I went home? I'm ready to go now and I'm sure you guys can figure out a way for him to get home at some point."

Izzy smiled at her. "Sure, get home safe, okay?"

"I will. Bye!"

Clary walked quickly out the door. Once outside she looked up and down the road searching for one thing. She saw him, closer than expected. She walked towards him. When she reached him they started walking together away from the house.

It was a slow, lazy comfortable walk. The bugs were flying around them, the air was warm.

"So. Am I being too hypocritical?" Jace didn't look at her, he just starred ahead.

"Well yeah." Clary looked at him and saw the smile that curled his lips.

"Looks like I'm single now…" His voice trailed off and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Clary started laughing and shook her head. "No no, that's not what's happening."

"Why not? We have fun together… - Especially that night! You are single, I am single." Clary kept shaking her head with a smile on her face. "I knew you weren't going to go for it, but I had to try. And come on, you did follow me so the option was there."

"You don't seem too heartbroken."

"That's because I'm not. I am of course disappointed in the way it ended, but it had been going that way for a few weeks. It's not because of you, it was before that, but being with you made me realize that I didn't want to be with Kaelie anymore."

Clary looked at him with a sarcastic look. "Funny, I seem to remember you telling me you wanted to be with Kaelie and to forget that night."

"Sorry about that. I _knew_ Kaelie and I should break up, but I thought I owed it to Kaelie to really give it my all before giving up. Guess I should just have done it back then, after that night you and spent on the couch. That's when I knew I weren't in love with Kaelie anymore."

His face seemed very honest and Clary felt a tug in her belly when he looked at her with a piercing stare. His eyes were melted gold warming her.

They walked in comfortable silence until they made it around the block and neared the Lightwood's house.

"Well, I guess I'll still see you around."

"Actually my internship ends next week and I'll go home to see my parents until school starts."

They walked along in silence. Jace kicked a rock in front of him, his hands deep in his pockets.

"But really, you don't think we have something between us? There couldn't be something here?" He looked at her with a half smile, but the look in his eyes told Clary that he meant the questions. She thought for a while before answering.

"I think that you and I could be something really special… some day. Right now I think there are too many bad things attached. And honestly, I don't want to be a consolation prize. But maybe, some day." Clary smiled softly at him. The words were hard to say looking at him.

Jace shrugged. "I hold you to that some day! You'll see." He looked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. Clary just smiled and shook her head lightly.

When they were back at the house they hugged and Clary got in the car. She could see him in her rearview window as he watched her go. She almost regretted her choice, but she knew it was for the best.

**Sorry it went so fast all of a sudden! I just couldn't get a grasp on where to go and what to do. Hope it wasn't ****_too _****bad.**

**Lots of smiles and sunshines, freakymoi**


End file.
